Un camino demaciado dificil
by leojg
Summary: Mio ha llegado al Budokan, su sueño por tanto tiempo... pero ¿A que costo? Valió la pena realmente?
1. Budokan

**Un camino demaciado dificil**

**Capitulo 1: Budokan**

* * *

BUM BUM BUM BUM…

El sonido del escenario…

El rugir de los parlantes lo envolvía todo…

El Budokan era una bestia, una bestia furiosa con una voz estruendosa creada por aquellos que hacían retumbar hasta las mas profundas entrañas del edificio.

Por fin había llegado, aquel sueño que había tenido hace tantos años, cuando estaba por entrar a la preparatoria.

Lloró… pero eran lágrimas de tristeza… ¿Acaso no había sido demasiado lo que dejó atrás para estar ahí?

¿Mio? ¿Estas lista?... – Le habló un hombre

Hagámoslo – Dijo ella, sin mucho convencimiento, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Mio Akiyama se dirigió a la puerta trasera del escenario, junto con su banda, pero en realidad, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía.

La preparatoria para Mujeres Sakura, allí fue donde todo realmente comenzó… el Keionbu… HTT, su primera banda.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Hola, cómo están? Les cuento que este es mi primer fic en como 2 años asique estoy algo oxidado, el primer capítulo fue cortito, tomémoslo como una introducción a como seguirá

**Nota Legal:** Este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro y los personajes mencionados en el no me pertenecen.


	2. Universidad

**Nota Preliminar:** No sé cómo es el sistema universitario japonés, voy a suponer, por más que no sea así, que es como el de acá (Uruguay), para hacer las cosas más simples: P, asique digamos que las chicas entraron todas en la misma facultad y a la misma carrera, la cual va a ser irrelevante para la historia asique no la menciono.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Universidad.**

La Universidad… Es interesante cuando uno es universitario, la vida cambia completamente, te da una sensación de libertad, de madurez y algo de nostalgia también, al ver cómo pasó el tiempo.

Así se sentía Mio Akiyama, mientras caminaba hacia su primer día como estudiante universitaria, pasó a buscar a Ritsu, su mejor amiga y junto con la cual habían logrado entrar a la misma Universidad.

- Mio…

- Dime, Ritsu

- ¿No se siente raro ir a clases sin uniforme?

- Supongo, pero es natural, después de todo… Estamos en la universidad ahora.

- Jeje, tienes razón, ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Yui!... ¡YUI!

Una chica de cabello castaño que estaba en la vereda contraria levantó la mano saludando y comenzó a correr hacia ellas (tropezándose un par de veces en el camino).

- ¡Mio! ¡Rittchan! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien, ¿Y tu Yui? – Preguntó Mio

- Preocupada…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Gitah… Gitah se tiene que quedar sola en casa mientras estamos en clases.

- ¿Tú nunca cambias eh? – Dijo Ritsu - Por cierto… ¿Y Mugi?

- Ella va directo a la Universidad, debe tomar otra línea de metro para llegar – Contestó Mio.

- Ah sí, tienes razón – Dijo Ritsu.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de esto y aquello mientras se dirigían a la estación.

Ya en la universidad se encontraron con Mugi. Las cuarto eran compañeras desde La Escuela Superior, y miembros del Club de Música Ligera(N/A desde ahora K on) y formaban la banda Hokago Tea Time, junto con Azusa Nakano, quien era un año menor y aún estaba en la Escuela Superior (y con la graduación de las chicas, Presidenta del K on).

-Mugi, ¿Sabes a donde debemos ir ahora? – Preguntó Mio

-Al parecer al auditorio, donde nos darán la bienvenida, luego de allí tenemos varias clases durante el día, separadas por un par de horas cada una.

- Ya veo, es una lástima que no podamos tomar té aquí.

- ¡Quizás tienen un club de música! – Dijo Yui

-No creo… ah por cierto, deberemos buscar un lugar para ensayar. – Dijo Mio

-¡Y para comer los dulces de Mugi!

- No piensas en otra cosa, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Ritsu.

- Aun así, ahora deberemos estudiar mucho más, no sé si tendremos tiempo para practicar – Dijo Mugi.

- ¡Esperemos que sí! – Dijeron Ritsu y Yui a la vez.

En el auditorio se dio el tradicional discurso de bienvenida por parte del rector, luego de lo cual las chicas se dirigieron a su primera clase.

Al día siguiente en una de las horas puente entre las clases las chicas se reunieron en la cafetería.

- Yui, Tu hermana se unió al K on, ¿no?

- Si, Y Jun-Chan también, asique son 3, pero seguro conseguirán enseguida un cuarto miembro.

- Recuerdan lo que pasamos antes de que se uniera Yui – Dijo Mugi

- ¡Sí! Pero… Valió la pena, sino no estaríamos las cuatro hoy aquí. – Dijo Mio.

En eso, se les acercó un muchacho.

- Hola, Ustedes son ¿Akiyama Mio, Kotobuki Tsumugi, Tainaka Ritsu y Hirasawa Yui?

- Si – Dijeron las 4 a la vez - ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿¡Las miembros del HTT! – Dijo el Chico bastante excitado.

- Si… ¿Quién e…?

- ¡Sabía que eran ustedes! Las escuché el año pasado en el festival de La Preparatoria Sakura!... Ah, sí, soy Taira Minami, un gusto.

- ¿Enserio nos escuchaste? – Preguntó Ritsu.

- ¡Así es! Y les quería pedir un favor.

- ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó Mugi.

- ¿Podrían tocar en una fiesta que vamos a hacer para los nuevos estudiantes?

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras por un momento. ¡Alguien les estaba pidiendo que tocaran!

- ¡Por favor! – Siguió Taira - ¡Muchos del campus las hemos escuchado, son bastante famosas aquí!

- Err… Nosotras – Dijo Ritsu.

En eso sonó la campana para la próxima clase

- Debo ir a clases, ¡Pero por favor piénsenlo! – Taira se fue.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo Mio mientras se levantaba para ir a su próxima clase.

- Creo que deberíamos tocar – Dijo Yui.

- Pero hay que practicar y no tenemos un lugar.

- Eso es lo de menos ¡Recuerda Mio, Nuestro objetivo es el Budokan!

- Ritsu… ¿si… sigues con eso?

- Por supuesto.

- Deberíamos hacerlo, pero hay que avisarle a Azusa.

- Mugi…

- ¡Está decidido! ¡Vamos a Tocar! – Exclamó Ritsu con su clásico entusiasmo.

- Le enviaré un mensaje a Asunya – Dijo Yui

El día siguió transcurriendo hasta la tarde, cuando las chicas terminaron con sus clases por ese día y se dirigieron a la Tienda de comida rápida que solían frecuentar, donde se iban a encontrar con Azusa.

- ¡Asu-nya! – Dijo Yui en cuanto la vieron, a la vez que se lanzaba a abrazarla.

- Por favor compórtese, Yui-sempai.

- Tu nunca cambias eh… déjala en paz – Dijo Ritsu.

- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Azusa, como te lleva el k on. – Preguntó Mio

- Mio-sempai, pues verán, hoy se unió una chica nueva asique ya no tenemos riesgo de disolvernos.

- ¡Enserio! Muy bien Azu-nya, contigo de presidenta el club por fin será increible.

- O al menos las reservas del auditorio se harán a tiempo – Dijo Mio

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – Protestó Ritsu

- Nada, nada…

Las chicas rieron y hablaron un rato más de los viejos tiempos en el k on.

- Ah así, Azusa, casi se nos pasa el tema por el que te llamamos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Veras, hay alguien que quiere que toquemos en una fiesta de la universidad.

- ¡Enserio! ¿Y lo van a hacer?

- Vamos – Dijo Mugi.

- Claro, quereos saber qué opinas tú, después de todo HTT somos las 5.

- Mugi-sempai, Mio-sempai…

- Realmente piensas que haríamos algo así de importante sin ti – Dijo Ritsu.

- Y bien, que dices, Asu-nya…

- Yo… ¡Sí! Claro, que si… pero, no puedo atender dos bandas al mismo tiempo… el club.

- Tienes razón… Toquemos en esta y luego veamos el futuro, ¿Bien?

- Está… está bien.

Las chicas siguieron charlando un rato más mientras el día llegaba a su fin.

-¡Enserio! – Gritó Ritsu en plena cafetería de la universidad, haciendo que más de uno de los que estaban cerca se volteara a mirar.

- Así es, al parecer la compañía de mi familia tiene un pequeño depósito a unas cuadras de aquí, prácticamente no se usa y tiene paredes acústicas, perfectas para tocar sin molestar a nadie. Incluso podría llevar un juego de te – Dijo Mugi

- Como siempre, Mugi nos salva la vida… - Dijo Mio

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a tomar té otra vez!

- ¿Acaso es en lo único que piensas?

-Llamaré a Azusa y le diré – Dijo Mio.

Ese mismo fin de semana fueron al depósito a preparar todo. El lugar no era lo más bonito del mundo pero cumplía su función. Por dentro, había unas cuantas cajas apiladas al fondo que llegaban hasta el techo, pero que aun así dejaban un buen espacio para moverse, la clásica casilla para el personal al frente y una pequeña plataforma elevada que recorría todo un lado del lugar.

Pusieron los equipos, amplificadores y batería cerca de la casilla (más que nada por ser el único lugar con un tomacorriente), dentro de la cual Mugi ya tenía lista la tetera y las copas.

-Bien, Comencemos – Dijo Mio.

-Pero antes un te – Dijo Yui.

-Va a ser igual que en la Sala del Club, ¿O no? – Dijo Azusa, refiriéndose a la costumbre que solía tener el k on de usar la sala del club como comedor (y dedicarse poco a verdaderas actividades musicales).

- Supongo… - dijo Mio.

Y así comenzó a ensayar nuevamente el Hokago Tea Time, más que nada en los fines de semana, pues el depósito estaba lejos de la Escuela Superior y a Azusa le resultaba bastante problemático ir y venir en días de semana.

Así llego el día en que tocarían. No habían tenido mucho tiempo en realidad, solo un par de semanas, el lugar, el propio campus, se había improvisado un pequeño escenario y las chicas preparaban sus instrumentos. Era hora.

- Como parte de la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, que se demoró unos días, pero la espera valdrá la pena. Algunos las conocen, otros no… ellas son Hokago Tea Time.

Entre algunos aplausos, risas por el nombre aparecieron las chicas. No hubo alguna escena previa o introducción, se lanzaron a tocar de una sola vez.

- ¡One, Two, Three, Four! – Gritó Ritsu su clásico conteo de entrada.

Los parlantes comenzaron a sonar… Fuwa Fuwa Time, la gente empezó a saltar y a gritar.

Sonaban como nunca antes, con otra energía, como diciendo que esto es lo que querían hacer y como si el tiempo que habían pasado sin tocar juntas había sido demasiado, por más que hubiesen sido solo unos meses.

Fuwa Fuwa Time llegó a su fin.

- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Somos HTT! – Gritó Yui

La multitud lanzó un grito de ovación.

- Las 5 fuimos a la misma preparatoria donde formábamos el K on, pero ahora 4 nos hemos graduado y solo quedó Azunya, pero junto con Jun-Chan y Ui sacaron adelante el club… Ah sí, Azunya es la otra guitarrista… ¡Saluda Asunya!

- Eh… yo… Soy Nakano Azusa, muchas gracias por escucharnos.

- ¡Azunya es muy inteligente, incluso pudo sacar adelante el k on!

- Eso ya lo dijiste – Dijo Ritsu

- ¡Ah sí! Perdón… Por cierto, ella es Rittchan, la baterista.

- Gracias por escucharnos.

- La siguiente es Mio-chan, es la bajista del grupo.

- Gra-gracias.

- Y por último la tecladista Mugi-chan.

- ¡Gracias a todos!

- ¡Vamos con la siguiente canción! ¡Fude Pen Boru Pen!

Y así siguió el concierto del HTT. En su primer concierto "contratado" por decirlo de alguna forma, y con seguro, muchos más por venir.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno, lo terminé. A todos, les pido disculpas, primero por la demora, segundo porque quzias no esté tan bien escrito como podria estar, creo que los dialogos son algo densos y repetitivos, así que espero sus criticas para ver la forma en la que los pueda mejorar y tercero porque me extendí un poco para lo que es un fic (aunque hay fics bastante largos jeje)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, un saludo al foro evangelion2015 que me vienen aguantando por varios años jaja y a la comunidad de k on de Taringa.

Gracias por leer mis locuras!

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Concurso de bandas!

**Capítulo 3 – Concurso de Bandas!.**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde el inicio de clases, la primavera, el verano y sus vacaciones y ahora eran mediados de otoño. Ya con los exámenes y parciales del semestre anterior atrás, las chicas podían volver a ensayar(pues durante los exámenes habían dejado de hacerlo, claro está).

Era la tarde de un sábado, en el Deposito, al cual le habían llamado su "Sala de Música", porque sonaba algo más elegante que deposito o almacén solo estaban Azusa y Mugi, habían llegado hace poco y Mugi apenas estaba preparando él te.

- Asique el k on está yendo bastante bien, no, Azusa-chan.

- Así es Mugi-sempai, Aki-chan y Nana-chan(N/A: las nuevas integrantes del club de música ligera, supongamos que les fue más fácil encontrar miembros nuevos a Azusa, Ui y Jun :D) lo están haciendo bastante bien y seguro mantendrán el club luego de que nos graduemos.

- ¿Ellas están en primero aun no? Les queda bastante por delante aun.

- Así es… aunque ahora que lo mencionas… me da algo de tristeza, mi último año en el club.

- Te entiendo, a nosotras nos pasó igual… pero aun así podremos seguir tocando juntas, además has elegido la misma universidad que nosotras, ¿No?

- ¡Así es! Solo espero ser aceptada.

- De seguro lo serás.

- Cambiando de tema, Mugi-sempai, sabes dónde están las demás.

- No, pero no deberían tardar mucho más.

Pasaron unos minutos más y la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Yui, Mio y Ritsu, quien llevaba algo en las manos, parecía ser algún tipo de afiche.

- ¡Chicas! ¡No van a creer lo que encontramos! – Dijo Yui.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Azusa.

- ¡Mira! – Dijo Ritsu extendiendo el papel que tenía en su mano.

Era un anuncio…

- Concurso de Bandas Amateurs – Leyeron Azusa y Mugi a la vez.

- Estábamos pensando en participar, con Yui ya convencimos a Mio, ahora solo restan ustedes dos.

- Solo digo que si queremos hacer esto hay que esforzarse mucho más y no tenemos tiempo para estudiar y practicar tanto a la vez – Dijo Mio – Pero mientras sea por simple diversión y sin presiones está bien – Agregó antes de que Ritsu protestara.

- Suena divertido, creo que hay que hacerlo – Dijo Mugi

- Mientras sea sin presiones me parece bien – Dijo Azusa.

- ¡Bien! ¡Está decidido! – Gritó Ritsu como solía hacerlo – Tocaremos en el concurso.

- Por cierto, aquí dice que es en un mes, asique deberemos ensayar bastante, por más que solo sea por competir no deseo hacer el ridículo – Dijo Mio.

Así el HTT comenzó a prepararse para el día de su verdadero "debut" por así decirlo, como grupo, más allá de lo que habían sido como club de música ligera, esta sería una etapa totalmente diferente.

Tomaron te como de costumbre y ensayaron mientras la tarde seguía su curso.

Y así fueron todos los fines de semana antes del Concurso, el cual por cierto, era en poco más de un mes desde esa fecha.

Llegó el día y a pesar de que se comenzaría a tocar en la noche, las chicas estaban en el lugar desde temprano en la tarde, preparando todo.

Era una especie de estadio cerrado(o gimnasio mejor dicho) donde había un par de canchas de Basquetball y una de football de salón, más una gran grada, donde podrían entrar con facilidad unas 200 personas. Claro está que ni las canchas ni las gradas se usarían hoy, había un escenario montado justo debajo de uno de los aros de básquet y varias personas estaban probando las luces y el sonido.

- Ustedes deben ser una de las bandas que van a tocar hoy, no? - Les dijo alguien a las chicas.

Las chicas voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz, era una Mujer, vestía un traje que a simple vista parecía bastante caro y tenía una mirada fría y calculadora.

- As… Así es, ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Azusa

- ¿Yo? Akashima Naomi, Trabajo para una empresa disquera buscando nuevos talentos, asique este podría ser su día de suerte… si pueden sorprenderme.

- ¿Sorprenderla?

-Jeje, si… ya se verá de que son capaces… adiós.

Y diciendo esto se fue hacia fuera el edificio.

- No me gusta esa mujer – Dijo Mio, aunque tocar de forma profesional debe ser increíble, pensó

- A mí tampoco – Dijo Azusa.

- Cambiando de tema, deberíamos buscar a alguno de los organizadores para saber bien que debemos hacer – dijo Mugi

- ¡Chicas! Creo que es por aquí. – Dijo Yui que estaba frente a una puerta que parecía llevar al exterior, mas precisamente a un pasillo, que a su lado daba a una cancha de futbol 5 exterior y al final llevaba a otra puerta donde un cartel decía "Organización del Concurso de Bandas".

Y allí se dirigieron, estando ya en el lugar les explicaron el horario para el día y les dieron los pases para entrar y salir del backstage.

El resto del día transcurrió entre preparaciones y charlas con las otras bandas, había de todo, incluso un par que habían tocado con ellas aquella vez en año nuevo.

Por lo que les habían dicho, un evento así solía convocar a muchísimos cazatalentos y varias de las bandas esperaban que esta fuera su gran oportunidad de saltar a la fama.

Era hora de la apertura y el primer grupo comenzó a tocar, mientras las chicas observaban desde un lado del escenario. El lugar estaba lleno, rugiendo, vibrando… las luces multicolores iban y venían, la gente saltaba y gritaba, las bandas, una tras otra hacían vibrar a la multitud, cada una a su manera, con su estilo, la cosa era que todas eran muy buenas.

Le llegó el turno a la que iba antes de las chicas, asique estas fueron a prepararse.

Es la hora – Dijo Mio.

- ¡Bieeeeen! ¡Vamos a hacerlo! – Gritó Ritsu levantado su puño.

- Hokago Tea Time… ¡10 minutos! Suerte Chicas – Les dijo uno de los organizadores desde la salida al escenario.

La música se detuvo y se alcanzó a oír la ovación del público al grupo que les precedía, les tocaba.

Prepararon los instrumentos, más que nada la batería de Ritsu(la cual ya había sido parcialmente montada mientras tocaba el otro grupo pero faltaban unos detallesitos).

- Y ahora, con ustedes, la quinta banda de esta noche ¡Hokago Tea Time!

Las luces se encendieron y enfocaron a las chicas, se miraron una vez antes de comenzar.

- ¡One, Two, Three, Four!

Don´t Say "Lazy"

El público saltaba, gritaba y aplaudía, pero… en un rincón al fondo de todo, Naomi Akashima observaba con una ligera sonrisa, aunque ella, allá atrás, pasaba desapercibida en ese momento para las chicas.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Gritó Yui cuando terminó la canción – ¡Somos Hokago Tea Time, Gracias por escucharnos!

Fue respondida con un eufórico grito por parte de la multitud.

- Todas tocamos juntas desde la preparatoria, Pero esta es la primera vez que tocamos en un concurso como este. Todo fue gracias a Ritchan que fue la que vio un afiche… Ah sí, Ritchan nuestra la baterista – Dijo Señalando a Ritsu.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Dijo Ritsu.

Luego está Mugi-chan, la tecladista, gracias a quien podemos ensayar, ya que después de graduarnos no podíamos seguir usando la sala de música de la escuela, pero Mugi consiguió un lugar.

- No es nada… ¡Gracias a todos por escucharnos!

- Ella es Mio – Dijo Yui señalándola – Nuestra bajista. Ella es muy inteligente y siempre está componiendo canciones nuevas.

- H… Hola a todos – Dijo Mio algo avergonzada.

Un pequeño clamor surgió del público, al parecer habían algunos miembros del antiguo club de fan de Mio.

- ¡Y finalmente, Azu-nya, la otra guitarrista! Es un año menor que nosotras y aún está en la preparatoria, pero es una gran guitarrista y cuando tengo alguna duda siempre me ayuda. También luego de que nos graduáramos ella quedó como Presidenta del club de música ligera.

-No es para tanto, Yui-sempai … Ah… Soy Azusa Nakano , gracias por venir a escucharnos.

Le hicieron una seña de que se apresurara desde fuera del escenario.

- ¡Bueno, tenemos poco tiempo, asique pasemos a la próxima!

- Espera Yui… aun no te presentas tú – Dijo Mugi.

- Ah si tienes razón… Mugi-chan.

- Ella es Hirasawa Yui, nuestra guitarrista. – Dijo Ritsu.

-¡Gracias! – Dijo Yui viendo a la multitud

- Bien, ahora si la próxima canción.

Los parlantes comenzaron a sonar nuevamente.

La noche siguió su curso mientras las otras bandas tocaban y llegó el fin del concurso y los resultados.

El HTT no ganó, pero es no importaba, les había ido bastante bien y se habían divertido, para eso habían ido.

Cuando estaban a unas cuadras del lugar un auto paró junto a ellas.

- Chicas – Dijo alguien desde el auto mientras se bajaba, no era otra que Naomi Akashima – Escuché su concierto y tengo una… oferta, para ustedes, ah sí, Soy Akashima Naomi.

- Sabemos quién es, hablamos antes de que comenzara el concurso – Dijo Ritsu de una forma no muy amable.

Naomi solo la miró fijamente por un instante.

- Ah, si tienes razón… bien, como sabrán trabajo para una disquera y me interesaría… ser su representante.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritaron todas a la vez

- Así como lo escucharon, tienen potencial – Dijo, mirando fijamente a Mio, a la vez que le extendía una tarjeta con sus datos - ¿Qué les parece?

- Nosotras… - Comenzó a decir Azusa.

- No nos interesa – Dijo secamente Ritsu

- ¡Ritsu! No opines por todas – Protestó Mio, la verdad es que algo así nunca había cruzado su mente, mas allá de decir que querían tocar en el Budokan, nunca había sido más que un sueño… un juego si se quiere, pero ahora la oportunidad se le presentaba de frente.

- Mio… tenemos que estudiar, no podemos tocar y estudiar a la vez.

- Desde cuando a ti te importa el estudio…

- Les daré un tiempo para que lo piensen… adiós – Dijo Naomi a la vez que subía al auto y arrancaba.

Las chicas se quedaron en el lugar, en silencio, como esperando que la otra dijera algo.

- Lo dije antes, no me gusta esa mujer – Dijo Azusa.

- P… pero habría que probar… - Trató de decir Mio

- Mio… tú fuiste la que dijo que tocáramos solo por diversión. – Le dijo Ritsu

- ¡Así es Mio-Chan! No te dejes convencer por las luces – Dijo Yui extendiendo sus manos hacia un foco de luz cercano

- Yui…

- Creo que habría que pensarlo, pero al menos de entrada, estoy de acuerdo con Ritchan, sería demasiado, tocar y estudiar a la vez.

- Mugi… Saben, c… creo que tienen razón – Dijo Mio – Bien, mejor vayamos a casa que es bastante tarde.

- Y como está llegando el invierno comienza a hacer frio – Dijo Yui abrazándose a sí misma.

- Si tienes razón – Dijo Ritsu imitándola.

Siguieron el camino, charlando de esto y aquello, del concurso pero ninguna tocó el tema de Akashima o su propuesta.

**Notas de Autor:**

No sé si Don´t Say "Lazy" estaría entre las canciones compuestas realmente por las chicas, porque solo aparece en el ending (al menos no recuerdo que la hayan tocado en algunas de sus presentaciones, pero bueh, es movida :P)

El capítulo en realidad estaba pensado para llamarse Esa fría noche de invierno y ser más largo pero por un tema de falta de inspiración (¬_¬) decidí cortarlo acá y publicar esa parte y no hacer muy larga la espera entre capitulo y capitulo, entonces, Esa fría noche de invierno será el próximo capítulo!

Y una cosita aburrida y quizá irrelevante pero que me parece oportuno señalar

Durante el tiempo en el que estaba escribiendo el fin, salió el manga secuela de k on, donde dice que las chicas se van a vivir al dormitorio estudiantil de la universidad, aquí consideré que la uni les quedaba cerca de sus casas y no debían irse a vivir a otro lado, pero bueh, y al parecer también hay clubes en las universidades japonesas, cosa que yo tampoco consideré, era eso nomas XD

Gracias por leer mis locuras!


End file.
